


The Rain Is Falling On My Window Pane (But We Are Hiding In A Safer  Place)

by ordinary_ineffability



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, M/M, Rain, Tumblr Prompt, so much for it being a mini-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary_ineffability/pseuds/ordinary_ineffability
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Tooru had known him, Hajime had loved watching whenever it began to rain. </p>
<p>- - </p>
<p>Written for the prompt of "When it rains/snows/storms"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Is Falling On My Window Pane (But We Are Hiding In A Safer  Place)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat.
> 
> I was given the option of any pair from Haikyuu!!, but I wanted to try a couple I've never attempted to write before, hence iwaoi!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as thegoodshipotp, please come and talk to me about sports gays

For as long as Tooru had known him, Hajime had loved watching whenever it began to rain. 

~

As a younger child, Tooru had failed to see the interest behind watching water falling from the skies. 

_“It makes it harder to spot aliens! And it stops us from playing outside!”_ he’d once whined, pouting as the rain came down. 

Hajime had simply ignored him, earning a slew of _“Iwa-chan!”s_ in ever-increasingly annoying voices until ‘Iwa-chan’ had eventually snapped and thrown a pillow.

It was the surprising gentleness of the response that had caused Tooru to pause. Usually, that kind of behaviour would earn him a kick or a punch, alongside a yelled insult - not a thrown pillow and silence.

After that day, Tooru hadn’t bothered to complain about Hajime’s strange interest again, and instead would settle across the room from him with a colouring book.

~

Over the years, the colouring book became a volleyball magazine or a phone, and ‘across the room’ became ‘in almost-but-not-quite touching distance’. Tooru began to find himself enjoying rainstorms almost as much as Hajime, even though he still had no idea what caused the other’s interest.

By the time their third year of high school had rolled around, Tooru had less time to spend sitting with his childhood friend, often spending rainy days going to cafes and movies and shopping centres with whichever girl had confessed to him that week. Although he’d do his best to pay attention to the girls, he’d often look out at the downpour and be reminded of peaceful silences, flipping pages and a comfortable warmth by his side.

~

After their loss to Shiratorizawa, it had begun to rain. It almost felt as if the heavens were shedding the tears that Tooru couldn’t manage to shed himself. It was somewhat apt.

It also seemed apt that, as the rain fell gently all around them, as it had done all their lives, the pair had a conversation that led to them being closer than they ever were before. What had been slowly building around them over the years as stolen glances and brief touches and 3am conversations about the universe and their places in it finally transformed into stolen kisses and holding hands and 3am conversations about the universe and the place they’d make in it for themselves, together.

~

Their university years were trying - with Hajime forging his way into the world of sports therapy and Tooru blazing a path straight towards the National Mens Volleyball team, they found themselves physically separated for the first time in their lives.

And yet, they made it work. What had been curling up together as the rain fell became long Skype calls with the comforting patter outside working as their own symphony. And they made plans, as Hajime’s course approached its end and Tooru made his way into first string.

Their apartment, when they settled on one, had many charms to it, but the selling point was, without a doubt, the window seat overlooking the open skies above, and the street below. 

After all, where better to sit when watching the rain?


End file.
